


All's Well That Ends Well

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: Finishing a rescue shouldn't be this hard, or this emotional.
Series: Lenna & Janet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	All's Well That Ends Well

What a mess Virgil thought, rushing back over to where he’d left Scott. He couldn’t believe the rescue had dissolved into an all-out fight, nor that the controller, a Mr Camberley John had said, had the audacity to punch his oldest brother. But Virgil was not quite quick enough.

Scott had hold of Kayo and was in the process of lifting her off of that idiot controller. He’d expected her to fight him every step of the way, but as he lifted her a small hand reached over and touched Kayo’s face. Scott stopped moving.

Kayo’s eyes fell upon the little girl standing before her, blue eyes wide, worried and full of tears. Standing directly behind her was Virgil, brown eyes equally worried. It was enough to freeze Kayo and Scott took full advantage of the lull, smoothly hauling her up and handing her over to Virgil.

While Virgil saw to Kayo, Scott offered Mr Camberley a hand up. He hoped he would refuse – because his hand hurt like hell now and was bleeding again, not because he disliked the man (honest) – but Camberley had also frozen to the spot. Scott frowned. The man was staring at Lucy and she was staring straight back. Something was not right, but before Scott could say anything Lucy burst into tears.

It had been a very trying time for the eight-year-old. First the accident, then Miss Sandra not waking up – that had been really scary. The nice men that came to help them, she’d really liked them – only then they had fallen and that had scared her again. The rescue by the nice lady, seeing Virgil safe, that had made her feel so much better. But then there was a fight, and to see punches…it was all too much.

Immediately Scott was kneeling besides the sobbing child, his arms around her shoulders and her arms around his neck, face buried. He didn’t say anything to her; but frowned again as Camberley got to his feet and came over. If anything he slightly tightened his grasp. But then he got the biggest shock of the rescue so far.

Camberley also knelt down beside them and reached out, placing a hand on Lucy’s shoulder. Scott felt her sag slightly and he eased his hug as she pulled away from him and turned. Turned straight into a hug with Mr Camberley. By this time Virgil and Kayo had come back over, Kayo to ensure Scott wasn’t going to get attacked again and Virgil to redress his brother’s hand. 

If there had been a camera handy it would have made a perfect shot. Scott in the middle, Kayo on his right and Virgil on his left, all three with mouths open in astonishment. Thank goodness Gordon wasn’t around, and although John had been known to snap pictures too, he also was astounded (but had not turned on the holoprojector so no-one knew).

Eventually, Lucy stopped crying and she turned with Mr Camberley to see her three rescuers. He cleared his throat. Face burning red from embarrassment, he held out a hand to Scott. 

‘I, er, I am so sorry. I guess I’ve been a bit of a jerk over all this.’ Scott raised an eyebrow, but accepted the hand, wincing slightly as they shook. ‘I’ve been having a hard time recently, and I thought you were trying to do me out of a job.’ The other eyebrow copied it’s partner. ‘What on earth would make you think that, Mr Camberley?’ The man sighed. ‘I’m just struggling to keep everything working, you know, home, work, life in general.’ Here, he glanced down at the little girl holding his hand. 

‘I know that I can’t make up my behaviour today to you but thank you. Thank you for ignoring me and carrying on regardless. Thank you for rescuing my Lucy. I don’t know what I’d do without her.’

In the second picture-worthy pose in the last few minutes, the three stood in poses identical to the ones they had earlier. Seeing her three rescuers standing there with their mouths open caused Lucy to giggle. Then laugh. There is nothing on earth as infectious as a child laughing, and the four grown-ups pretty soon had wide grins now gracing their faces.

As Lucy continued to laugh, Scott and Camberley shared a glance. As her father knelt again and whispered in Lucy’s ear, Scott turned to Virgil and Kayo. Nodding the all-clear, Scott watched fondly as Lucy let go of her father and grabbed Virgil by one hand and Kayo by the other and proceeded to pull them towards Two. She was excitedly talking about seeing the giant green plane.

‘I keep missing things at work, you know, little things, but then the big boss says to me yesterday that if I don’t buck up he’ll have to replace me. I’m trying to balance everything, but I guess I’m not very good at prioritising.’ Scott nodded. He didn’t need to hear it to know what the man was talking about. He’d watched his father go through the same patch when their mom had died. His dad had coped by drinking and working, leaving Scott to deal with everything else. Priorities could and did get screwed up by grief.

Scott clasped his shoulder. ‘Mr Camberley, don’t be so hard on yourself. Things take time. Just listen to what people are telling you and you’ll get there. Trust me, you will.’ He nodded. ‘It’s Martin. And thank you. She is my world.’ They shook hands again. ‘I won’t mention this to anyone if you don’t, Martin. We’re just happy to have been able to help.’

The two men were quite a sight, Scott with his right arm in a sling, left hand bandaged and a split lip; Martin with a black eye, bruised cheek and slightly bloody nose. They stood there, side by side, watching Lucy animatedly talking to Virgil and Kayo.

Scott thought to himself ‘I have the best job in the world.’ He caught Virgil’s grin and could see the same thought flashing through his brother’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Lenna and I hope that you have enjoyed this story, we had great fun writing it.


End file.
